


The Snow Leopard

by ElicBxn



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElicBxn/pseuds/ElicBxn
Summary: Originally published in the Iddie Biddie Batzine from Tia's Pals Press.





	The Snow Leopard

Snow Leopard

by Leah & Vivian 

with Toni

"...Daniel Lan, the millionaire recluse, arrived at Gotham City Airport this morning. He brought with him his rare snow leopard. The remarkable cat seemed undisturbed by reporters but. as this film shows, Mr. Lan was."

The footage showed a youngish, dark haired man in tinted glasses, duck his face from the camera. He was leading a muzzled big cat on a strong harness. Around him were three lited men that looked like airport security.

"The reticent millionaire will be opening his new building downtown tomorrow and has reservations at the Gotham Hilton."

"Turn it off, Siam." came a thick, sultry voice. Isn't he absolutely purr-fect?"

"I don't know, Catwoman. We've never stolen anything like that before," one of the men said.

"Don't worry. Claw, we have nothing to worry about but, just in case, we'll put that magnificent cat to sleep when we take him. Don't you think Lan will pay good money to get him  
back?"

"Hey, Catwoman, Commissioner Gordon and Batman both know you're on the loose. Don't you think they'll suspect you'd go after this snow cat?"

"Yes. I suppose they will but, if Batman gets in my way. s-so much the better." Catwoman smiled cruelly.

"I don't know. Isn't one piece of big game enough at a me?"

"Who'ss running this, Burm?" she hissed. The man shrank back. "Gotham Hilton - easy prey. Come, my kittens, let us plan."

* * * * *

"We're honored you've chosen to come in person to open our new building, Mr. Lan, but I'm afraid you've brought your cat here at a bad time. We have a villainess on the lose who has a preference for cats and objects relating to cats," Commissioner Gordon regretfully informed the younger man.

Lan silently stroked the pale gold head of the rare cat. .Lan's dark hair and features accented the paleness of his skin. He wore a silver-gray suit that was tasteful and extremely well made and a darker gray turtleneck that made it more casual. His serious, brown eyes were hidden by lavender tinted glasses. "And you feel I must, of course, receive your full protection," he said, in a weary voice.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," said Bruce Wayne, Gordon's millionaire friend.

"Mr. Wayne, perhaps you like publicity. I have never cared for it. I believe you know that I shun reporters and only make appearances when I must. Sometimes, only to stop rumors that I am dead. like this time. Little Pounce here is my best friend and I prefer his company to any other," the man stroked the sleek head of the cat again.

Pounce gazed off into space with the blankness of tolerance that Gordon found unusually irritating.

"Call me Bruce. How did you get your ounce?"

The commissioner looked confused at the reference.

"My cat. Commissioner," Lan explained. "It's a long story and I have no desire to tell it now, I have been traveling for two days to get here. Perhaps, Mr...Bruce, if you will stop by later tonight, I would feel up to telling it. "If you will post your guards. Commissioner, I must rest now."

"What time would you like me to arrive?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. About nine I suppose. I should be thoroughly slept out by then."

"I don't usually..." Bruce started, then hesitated, as the man and the cat looked at him as with one mind. "I'll be here, if something doesn't come up." he revised.

"Good. Post your guards. Guard my Pounce well, he is my best friend." Lan turned away.

"Come, little one," he said, ruffling the cat's long fur as he rose to his feet.

The cat looked at them with a long, measured stare before padding after the man.

Gordon shivered as he stared after the cat. "That animal is enough to give anyone the creeps."

"He's a magnificent creature. Commissioner, and I wonder how Lan got an endangered species." He turned away. his mind racing. "He's just what Catwoman would come looking for..." Bruce added in a soft voice.

"Er...what was that Bruce?"

"Huh...oh, nothing Commissioner. I was just thinking out loud."

"I think I had better contact Batman." Commissioner Gordon headed for the door.

"Er...Commissioner... I'm afraid I must leave. I've just remembered an important appointment."

"I understand, Bruce," Gordon nodded, distractedly. "Good day."

"Good day. Commissioner," Bruce said, also distracted by his own thoughts.

LATER. AT THE GOTHAM HILTON:

Four men and a woman escorted a cloth covered cart down the hall. The two officers stopped them at Daniel Lan's

"Room Service. Dinner was ordered, with deluxe service," the woman told him. "Let us in please, officer." She reached up and ran her fingers under his chin. Suddenly claws flashed from her other hand. She scratched the back of his hand. The other officer saw it happen and went for his gun, but the men wrestled him to the floor and held him until Catwoman scratched him, as well.

"That takes care of them, now to the cat, men!"

They stripped the white suits off and revealed their striped costumes below.

Catwoman opened the door with the guard's key, "Find the cat," she ordered, in a quiet voice.

Before they moved, the man and cat rose into a sitting position on the couch, the cat did not have the muzzle on.

"Well, little one, I suppose that this is the one called Catwoman," Lan said, in a soft, toneless voice.

The cat revealed long fangs in a silent snarl.

Catwoman's henchmen drew back slightly.

"No, Pounce, there're too many of them." he put a restraining hand on the cat's head. then stroked him to calm him.

Catwoman padded over to Lan's side. "A most sensible person, don't you think?" she asked her men. They nodded in agreement. Catwoman waved her claws before Lan's face, but he did not flinch.

"Lower your weapons," he ordered. "You want my ounce and you have the advantage. I'd rather not taste your poison, lovely lady, it might be more fatal than you think." Lan touched his cat. "Go quietly, my friend, it won't be long. "

Catwoman watched as the big cat went quietly into the cage under the covered cart. She smiled at the young millionaire. "Tie him up, boys. but gently," she said. "He has proven to be more of a gentleman than one usually meets." she laughed.

The four men, amidst some confusion and redirection managed to tie the man's hands and gag him. "You intrigue me," she said, leaning over him. "I'll be in touch. His brown eyes caught and held her green eyes.

As much as she hated to, she turned to leave.

MEANWHILE. AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR:

"What's the matter, Bruce?" asked young Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne.

"I was just checking out Daniel Lan. He's a very rich man."

"I saw the news, how rich is he?"

"Not as rich as we are. Dick, but he started from scratch. I see here that he started out by very successfully playing the market, and now buys and renovates old buildings, the way he has done here in Gotham City."

"I hear he's a bit of a hermit," Dick said.

"I don't know about that, but he is very retiring." Alfred, the butler, came in. "Master Bruce. the phone, in the study."

"Ah...yes, Alfred. Come along, Dick," Bruce headed for the study.

"Yes, Commissioner," he said into the 'hot' line with his 'Batman' voice.

"Batman, Catwoman has struck already. My men have found the guards drugged and Lan bound."

"We'll meet you at the Gotham Hilton, Commissioner."

Bruce hung up the phone and turned to Dick. "Catwoman has struck. To the Batpoles!"

Dick hit the switch and the secret panel opened. He switched it back and the two of them ran to the poles.

* * * * *

Batman and Robin hit the bottom and raced to the Batcomputer,

"I've run several possible hideouts through the Batcomputer," Batman told his young companion. "The best possibility is the Defunct Corely Catnip Company. "Let's go!"

The two heroes went through their ritual in getting their atomic powered Batmobile on the road to town.

* * * * *

The Dynamic Duo found Lan and Gordon sitting in the living room. Lan was perched sideways on the couch with his head down on his drawn up knees.

"What happened here. Commissioner?" Batman asked, as he sprang into the room.

"Mr. Lan, Batman's here," the Commissioner said and touched the bowed shoulders.

Lan flinched away. "Don't touch me," he warned in his soft voice. "Some guards your men proved to be," he made a sudden slashing motion with his hand.

"How did Catwoman get in?" Batman asked.

"She and her men bluffed the guards dressed as Room Service attendants," Gordon told him.

"And then?" Batman asked Lan.

"They just waltzed in here, pretty as you please. She flashed her...her claws in my face and I asked her not to use her poisons...Yes, even I have heard of her drug laced claws...I told Pounce to go tamely, I didn't want them to harm him. I allowed them to bind me, I'd rather deal with  
ropes than drugs."

"Did Catwoman say anything about getting in touch?" Batman asked.

"Yes, she said I intrigued her. I assume she will be contacting me for money."

"Perhaps. Commissioner, Catwoman collects things that intrigue her. She plays with them like a cat, Mr. Lan needs additional protection."

"That's nice to know," Lan said, sarcastically.

"We only want to help," Gordon told him.

"Help?" Lan looked heavenward. "I need help from all the help I'm getting. Look, you two in the capes, you find Pounce. You're the ones in the hero business, so, go be heroes, bring him back to me." Lan made a dismissing motion with his arm. "Go away now, leave me in peace!" He got to his feet and retreated to the bedroom of the suite.

"You had better cancel tomorrow's opening of the new building," Batman suggested to Gordon

"No!" Lan came out. "I will not cancel it. It goes , as planned.”

Batman stared for a moment before the man moved out of the doorway. "Come. Robin. Let's check out the Defunct Corely Catnip Company," he announced, and the two left at a

MEANWHILE. AT THE DEFUNCT CORELY CATNIP COMPANY:

Catwoman stroked the soft. long fur of the rare snow leopard. The cat's unusual violet eyes gazed vacantly off into space.

"Ah, Pounce, what goes on in your mind?" she asked.

The cat snarled slightly, baring fangs, a little, more himself than at her.

"Do you want your master? What has he done that I can't as well?"

The cat cast an all too human look of disdain at her. "I am at your mercy. Pounce." Catwoman lithely swung from her couch.

The cat's glowing eyes stared vacantly off into space, ignoring her completely.

"So, is that how you feel?" Catwoman asked, indignantly. hen for you, for more that just you, for my own curiosity, will bring you your Daniel Lan."

Catwoman sent out Claw and Tiger for her new quarry. They were to approach from the rear and above, swinging down from the roof to take the reclusive millionaire.

Not long after they left, Catwoman had two, not expected, visitors. Burm and Siam were being made short work of by the Caped Crusaders when Catwoman caught Robin's protected arm with one of her drug laced claws.

The Boy Wonder let out a short gasp of pain, then dropped limply into her lap.

"Give it up, Batman," she ordered, as she leaned over Robin's limp body. resting his torso on her knees, "or I'll rip his throat out." To support her threat, she tightened her claws around the teenager's exposed throat.

Batman lowered his fists, defeated, and was quickly grabbed and held by the two henchmen. "If you harm him, Catwoman..." he warned, through clenched teeth, as he struggled against the restraining arms.

"Amazing, isn't it boys?" she said, as she gently lowered Robin's senseless body to the floor and oozed over to them. "The loyalty of this pair." She leaned close to the Caped Crusader, "Oh, Batman, why must we always be on opposite sides of the law?" she asked as she stroked his cheek lightly.

"Catwoman. set us free. I'll try to get you a light sentence," he told her. "Before this goes too far."

"I am so sorry. Batman," she cooed, as her claws bit into his skin.

* * * * *

Batman woke, with a pounding headache, to see Catwoman stroking the dark brown hair of Daniel Lan. The millionaire's hands were tied to one leg of her couch.

"Ah...Batman and the Boy Wonder are awake, Daniel." Catwoman smiled maliciously over at them.

The Dynamic Duo glanced over at each other, as if to assess the other's condition. They found they were tied in a seated position to identical poles about four feet apart, but otherwise unharmed.

"Holy Dead Ends, Batman. I wish I'd worn my thermal tights." Robin muttered, squirming on the cement floor.

"Some heroes," Lan greeted them. "Not only does she take my cat, and manage to capture both of you, but now, she has me, as well! And I very much doubt the 'guards' even know I'm gone."

"Don't worry, Mr. Lan. we'll get you out of this." Robin assured him.

"Worry?" Lan asked, puzzled. "Who's worried?"

"To rescue Daniel here, you shall have to save yourself first. Batman. Daniel and I have had a long time to talk while you were sleeping." Catwoman stroked the cat at Lan's side. "How shall I be rid of them, Daniel?" she purred.

"With less efficiency than you've shown to date, I hope," Lan snapped.

"You are a strange one, you and your cat. And brave."

"I'm terrified," Lan assured her. as always in a soft tone. He did not sound terrified. Catwoman slid off the couch and picked up her cat-o-nine-tails. Batman noticed Lan and his cat look at each other for a moment. Catwoman stopped before them and put her hands on her hips.

The cat crouched, snarled with an untamed note and sprang at Catwoman.

"No!" Lan cried. He moved from a sitting to a kneeling position.

Catwoman stepped to the side barely in time.

The cat walked to Batman.

The Caped Crusader held his breath, not daring to move, while, beside him, Robin was struggling desperately against the ropes that bound his gloved wrists. "Don't move, Robin,"  
Batman warned, in a soft whisper.

Robin frowned, but stopped moving.

The big cat put his large, clawed paws on Batman's shoulders and nuzzled his cowled neck. then dropped down and rubbed his soft cheek on Batman's shoulder. He moved behind Batman and gently began biting through the ropes binding Batman's hands. Then, slowly, carefully, the cat repeated on the rope biting on Robin. Catwoman had calmed down and was unaware of what the cat was doing while he sniffed around the prisoners.

Batman indicated to Robin that they should wait until the woman came closer before they tried to do anything.

The ounce sprang back to Catwoman and rubbed her gently with his large head, then trotted back to the slightly raised dais the couch rested on, to rub against Lan. Once again, the man and cat met eyes. then as one. they looked at Catwoman's

Batman's first thought, was that the two were in some sort of communication, the second was, that the first was utterly ridiculous.

"Now, my dear Batman, I've waited a long time for this nee. Once you and that intolerable teenager are gone I'll take Gotham City for all it's worth. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but I've all ready found a man willing to do with me. Isn't that right, Daniel?"

Lan shrugged. Batman noticed that he didn't have his glasses on, he wondered if Lan could see without them.

"You've agreed to this?" Robin asked.

"Well," Lan said, "I'm not really into the bondage bit, it's hard to argue with a lady with that big a whip."

Batman was puzzled, but when he glanced over at Robin he could see the boy biting a smile back.

"So, you see how useless it is. Batman. Now it's time for you to die," Catwoman told him, as she raised her whip.

The snow leopard sprang suddenly into the middle of the group of men. When Catwoman turned at their cries. Batman leapt forward and ripped the whip from Catwoman's hands.

Catwoman snarled, not unlike the cat. but Batman was already out of her reach.

Robin had already vaulted into the middle of the fray, png fists, while the cat was helpfully knocking men down him.

When Batman came to help his young friend, the cat to knock Catwoman down, before visiting Lan. In fact, time it was obvious that he bit through Lan's ropes as Catwoman came at Lan, murder in her eyes and her claws standing behind Lan. snarled back.

Lan brought his hands forward onto the floor and snapped his knees out, striking Catwoman's shins, knocking her feet out from under her. She fell sideways with a snarling cry.

Batman paused, with a man in each hand, to watch the odd millionaire defend himself with his cat's aid.

Pounce landed on top of Catwoman, then leapt away again, when she slashed at him with her claws.

Batman knocked two men's heads together and then went to take a slug at one of Robin's opponents.

Lan yanked one of Catwoman's clawed gloves off her hand, as Catwoman took aim with the other.

"You die, Daniel!" she yelled and flashed a lightning stroke downward.

Lan seemed paralyzed by fear.

Batman caught her hand just before it touched him. Lan fell away from the costumed villainess.

"Thank you," he breathed, for the first time there was some honest feeling in his voice. He climbed shakily to his feet and slapped his leg. His cat moved to his side and rubbed his hand. "That was almost too close." He rubbed the spot where Catwoman had almost gotten him.

"You're safe now. Mr. Lan," Batman assured him, having removed Catwoman's other clawed glove. Robin was using his Batrope to bind the still dazed henchmen, while Batman  
slapped his Batcuffs on Catwoman.

"You and your cat have an amazing relationship, Mr. Lan." Robin complimented him.

'So!' Batman thought. He hadn't been mistaken, Robin had noticed something too.

"Pounce and I have always understood each other. Then too, isn't it amazing what you can do when you're desperate." Lan gave a small laugh.

"Where did you learn in-hand fighting?" Batman asked.

"I was not always a rich man. Batman, and I was never big, I had to learn how to get about on my own."

"Robin, go call Commissioner Gordon and tell him to pick up this riff-raff."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON. AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR:

"I'm glad nothing else went wrong at the opening ceremonies, Mr. Lan." Bruce Wayne said, as they sat in the living room, having coffee.

"Aye. with that Catwoman under wraps I knew we had nothing to fear," Chief O'Hara said.

"Thanks to Batman," Gordon chimed in, saluting the Caped Crusader with his coffee cup.

"Yes. Batman," Lan agreed, but with little enthusiasm. Lan was again pale, he wore his tinted lens more like a disguise. There was no sign today of the fighter they had seen the night before.

Bruce wasn't the least bit surprised. Something about the man reminded him of himself, but he wasn't physically the type to be a hero. Bruce thought about the thousands of dollars Lan had contributed to drug rehabilitation and decided he could, indeed be a hero in his own retiring way.

The snow leopard was rubbing on Dick's hand, then turned and caught Lan's hand gently between his teeth.

For a moment, Bruce felt fear well up, Lan had never defanged or declawed the great cat, but Lan only looked down at the cat.

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

Pounce rose up. put his huge paws on Lan's shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Oh, my, is that safe?" Aunt Harriet asked, worriedly, looking to Bruce for reassurance. Bruce nodded.

"Is that all?" Lan asked the cat. "Get down, you're too heavy for this," he said and pushed the cat down.

"Gosh. Mr. Lan, You sure have him well trained," Dick said.

"Trained? Pounce practically insists on learning things. I'm convinced he thinks he's a human with fur. and sometimes, I'm not sure he isn't right. If I didn't lay down the law occasionally, I think he'd throw that hundred pounds around and eat at the table."

The cat caught Lan's hand again.

Again Bruce sensed an air of communication between the two of them.

"What is he saying?" Dick asked.

"What? Oh? He's just saying he is human."

The cat cuffed his master, gently, knocking him over into Dick and everyone laughed, while Lan hugged his fabulous rare snow leopard.


End file.
